


木香

by Ftary_or



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftary_or/pseuds/Ftary_or
Relationships: 熊/晴
Kudos: 5





	木香

木香的味道混杂着雪松、香脂和少许令人安定的药香，被温和地包裹在鼻腔里，凑近他的脖颈那里最为浓郁，伴随而来的是他沉沉的一声警告，“你最好离我远一点。”

beta最大的好处就是，虽然能通过其他途径闻到信息素的气味，可是由于没有腺体，所以对于alpha释放出来的威压，可以做到不为所动。

所以她索性又靠近几分，淡淡地问，“你确定吗？那我走了？”

梓淇现在的心里状态就是后悔，非常的后悔。自己真是太天真信了她的鬼话才会跑去药店买人工信息素，光是忍受店员一连串“你真的成年了？”的询问就足够丢脸了。

这种后悔行为让他觉得自己好像第一次看小黄书的愣头青一样。一样的傻。

为喜欢的人傻一点太正常了，他紧接着安慰自己。

小晴从前总是在嘲笑球球，对于信息素这种东西为什么那么痴迷。虽然为此换来的是对方同样的嘲笑，“你难道敢说闻了梓淇的信息素你不心动吗？”

她不敢。

信息素手册也翻阅过多次，大多数记载的味道都太过普遍，有一些味道甚至与日常能闻到的气味无异。未免显得寡淡。

可梓淇的不一样。她说不上什么地方不一样，大概是植物系向来很稀少。又或者是因为，“对象性”的存在让本来很平常的东西突然就珍贵起来？

“闻够了吗？”梓淇握着小晴的手腕，将她拉出了自己的怀抱，淡淡地提醒她，“你自己说只要一个小时的。”

“你太小气了。”小晴不满地鼓囊着腮帮。

“谁小气？”

“你！”

小孩子太任性的时候，偶尔需要家长采取些不可避免的手段。

“你干嘛！”

“让你看看什么叫小气。”比起耐心劝导，实际行动更加有说服力。梓淇打定主意，打横将小晴抱起来，转身往房间走。

教育孩子时，家里的任何东西都成了借力的道具。房门虚掩着，平白受了梓淇一脚。地上还睡着大开的行李箱，他瞥了一眼，心下全是不耐烦。

他走的快，小晴也懵着被他丢进被窝里。刚被放下，梓淇压着她的手就欺了上来。迅速，果断。

虽然她平常总是爱闹，偶尔会踩着他的底线撩拨。但玩归玩，闹归闹的，梓淇比任何人明白她实际上的保守和自好。

“你干嘛！”小晴缩着脖子往后躲，咬着下嘴唇还恶狠狠地喊着。

原本只是想吓吓她的，但这反应和效果可远比他想的有趣。他笑着说，“给你点颜色看看。”

“看什么看什么……”小晴瞪着眼看他，后半句被梓淇吻着堵了回去。他们接吻过很多次。大多时候他是温柔的，步步为营，攻城略池。

小部分会强势。

“你昨天翻过我的桌子吧。”他含着沁红的耳垂，轻声问。

“那又怎么啦。”

“还翻了有关腺体的书？”

她穿着件薄短袖，由于炎热还露着白皙的腿。梓淇仿佛受了些莫名蛊惑，掐住她不安分的手腕，膝盖微抬，抵进她的腿弯里。

“我随便看看……”

或许是空气中依旧消散不去的木香味充斥着让人昏昏沉沉，小晴突然觉得有些燥热。人工信息素的干扰让大脑有些兴奋，她说话的时候，只觉得汗涔涔的，想要逃避。

“真的？”

“…真的。”

“那让我猜猜你看到了什么。”顺着腰线能感受到她敏感的退缩着，眼底也泛着情意。他讨着殷红的唇还不知足，寻到柔软的脖颈还有留恋一会儿。

beta的后颈是平滑而细腻的，颈椎那里有好看的弧度，他的手指反复在这个地方触摸。

“人工信息素会让腺体性别短暂进入发/情/期。”他突然有些不怀好意的笑，“是需要标记的。”

梓淇很难在发情期里完全控制住自己。她身上那股刚刚洗完澡之后残留的沐浴露的气味，在信息素的作用下，被无数倍放大。这味道变成了点燃引线的火舌，烧没了他的大脑。  
那截细腻的腰肢就躺在他手心里，他手腕稍稍用力，把她朝自己揽得更近了点。即使离得再近，他都想着再靠近一些，把她固定在自己身旁还不够，若是能嵌入生命里，好似才会安稳。  
他的所作所为不是在吓唬小晴，不是在让她知难而退。他的大脑在喊着，“试试吧，就这一次。”  
他没有过任何临时标记的经验，只知道可以将对方的信息素灌入腺体就好。可那是有腺体的情况，他从前只用过阻隔剂，好在alpha的发情期周长远不比omega，况且他的自制力还算高。  
那就遵循本能吧。他对自己说。  
她嘴里有樱桃的味道，殷红的舌尖还沾染着香气，宛如她一样清甜。他捧着身下的小孩，像捧着至宝，一点一点打开彼此心底的桎梏。  
他很喜欢生物学教授对于信息素的一种描述——它更像一种你喜欢的酒，会灌醉你的意识，刺激你的肾上腺素，让你兴奋，面色潮红，心跳加快。让你在喜欢的人面前，暴露原型。  
表露心迹的人即使再自制，最终也溃不成军。  
alpha的本能刺激着他敏锐的感官，胸腔里的心跳声震耳欲聋，他微微喘着，透过她漂亮的眼睛看见那眼底里迷糊的自己的倒影。  
小晴也不知道，现在后悔的人到底是谁。  
第二性别的分化让beta无法切身体会到发情期到来的感受，它们只被冰冷的文字记载在文件里，附加严谨的措辞和数据，一板一眼传授给ao性别的人群。

尽管教授和导师常说，性是世间最为平等和正常的事情。

但是ao群体间的纽带，通常会变成一些人的黄色玩笑。不堪的将其比作动物。

……人在某种意义上的确是动物。

一旦进入发情期，就是一定程度上丧失理智，他们必须得到信息素才能够稳定下来，少数优质alpha或许能够控制。但对于普通的alpha和处于弱势地位的omega来说，发情期需要高度警戒。

很好，不谙世事的小孩被唬住了。

小晴抓着他衣襟的手此时一动不动，由于害羞的将头彻底埋进被窝里。她自然没有想到，梓淇会堂而皇之的吓唬她。

“怎么啦？害羞？”

梓淇哪里肯就此放过她，佯装要拉开她最后拿来遮挡的被子。可越是靠近她，受了惊吓的小兔子就会藏得越深。躲到不能躲的时候，只好抵着他的胸口，拼命不让他靠近。

撩拨情智还是他会。

“那你刚刚还问我确不确定呢。现在你确定吗？”他低着嗓子问道。木香的气味散在空气里宛如潮水一样浓重，那是他身为alpha表达爱意和情欲的标志。

全世界有多少个人能与他牵扯着联系，他不知道。他只知道，这赤裸的爱，只对她一个人这样坦白过。

或许她并不清楚信息素意味着什么，但她将这些爱意和情欲都看在眼里。

她确定的。

“我早就跟你说了，不要试图拿信息素开alpha的玩笑，你还不信。”球球虽然早日希望这两个人终成眷属，但是毕竟在性别上，两个人还需要磨合，贸然使用人工信息素是很危险的事情。“我就跟你说了，熊梓淇——一个优质alpha，他的信息素可是很抢手的好吧！”

小晴若有所思地点点头，对此她表示深切的赞同。这种观点，她简直可以称得上是头号发言人。

“别怪我没告诉你，”球球拿起桌子上的书挡在面前，凑近小晴和她咬耳朵，“越是优质的alpha进入发情期越是难搞。你就别老是在虎口拔牙了。”

小晴反思。鉴于她之前的冲动行为无异于在危险的边缘反复试探。

昨晚的一切还历历在目，他毫无遮掩的情欲，和空气里浓郁的信息素混杂着，惹得她又羞又怕。若不是后来突然有人敲门，她都产生了一种自己宛如一只小白兔要被他生脱活剥的错觉。

为此她就暗地里提醒自己，少碰人工信息素那东西，越远越好。

但是没有人工信息素，alpha还是会进入发情期的。

晚上的课程大多都无关紧要，小晴从桌肚里摸到了手机，看了一眼微信，发现上午发给梓淇的消息还没得到回复。

没有紧要事他是不会这样无故不回复的。小晴又发出去一条，“怎么不回消息？在忙什么？”

十分钟后，依旧是毫无回复。她索性借着球球躲在桌子下面，翻开通讯录打了过去……

“应该不存在无故失联吧，最近他不是忙着要参加学校活动吗？”球球侧着头悄悄提醒她，“你要是不放心，等会从后门溜走呗，反正老李的课好过。”

失联的情况应该不至于，如果真出了事情，社长早就第一个跑来联系她了。于是她从后门溜走，匆匆往宿舍跑，一边给社长打电话。

社长那边不知道在跟谁说话，云淡风轻跟她胡侃，“那小子能出什么事，可能是最近忙着那什么演讲比赛太累了，在宿舍睡觉呢。哎！我的歌我的歌！别给我切了！那什么……我不跟你聊了，你找他去我们宿舍看看？我让人带你进去……”

后面的话大概是让她去男生宿舍底下等着，学生会那边有人会过来给她通融一下的。

男生宿舍离得远，她边走边着急地给梓淇打电话。好在半路总算打通了，那边“喂”了一声之后就不说话了。

于是她就更着急，“你在哪儿呢？在宿舍吗？怎么今天给你打电话你一直没回？出什么事了？”

梓淇像是得了感冒一样，说话的时候鼻音很重，闷闷的，有些难受，“没事，我在家呢。”

“你生病了吗？那我过来……”

“不用！”他急忙打断。

“到底怎么了？”她转身往校门口走，天黑了，路上有些暗。梓淇匆匆挂断了电话。

小晴有些懵了，正准备再拨过去，就看见社长连着发了几条消息轰炸她。

“我刚刚想起来了！！！！！”

“梓淇他请假了！！！！！！”

“发情期嘛，你知道的！！”

她见过很多他的表情，喜悦的、激动的、伤心的、甚至是深沉的，可从没见过他惊慌失措又隐忍按捺的模样。那深沉的目光落在她身上直接而赤诚。

好半天才挤出了一丝理智，“我不是说你不要来吗？”

可你看起来不像是没事的模样。

即使是没有了人工信息素，可那气味在空气中浓郁粘稠，她虽然并没有那么敏锐的感知能力，可她从踏进他的领域里，就感觉到了对方的审视和掠夺。

太热了。

她开了空调才又靠近了他一些，“我知道你在发情期，我想的是我或许能帮助你，虽然……我没有腺体……”

小晴此前对于第二性别没有太过于执着，更何况她也无力操控这种事情的发生。但此刻她有些头脑发热，想成为omega来帮助他的想法就突然窜了出来。

她这些还没得来及讲完。梓淇突然伸出来，将她一把拽进怀里。

她身上有樱桃的味道。他循着那丝时隐时现的味道，含着她殷红的耳垂，舌尖扫过引得她阵阵战栗。大约信息素外露的太多又得不到疏解，他沿路吻得丝毫没有章法，最后落在她后颈处的软肉上，一口咬了下去。

是发情期引起的本能。

小晴背靠着窝在他怀里的姿势着实不怎么舒服，她稍作试探去抓梓淇的手腕，后颈传来的疼痛又让她分神不得，感觉到自己全身的血液像沸腾了一样的炽热。

如果说人贵在有自控能力的基础是满分十分的话，alpha进入了发情期的自控力便会呈直线下降，跌破负分。

小晴仰着头将手折到身后，不偏不倚摸到了他的后脑勺，话吐出来断断续续，“梓淇……不要……这样……疼………”

要标记。

他想要标记。


End file.
